


A Tight Fit

by Areneth



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areneth/pseuds/Areneth
Summary: Bureaucratic decisions impact lives





	A Tight Fit

"Oh god Chakotay! Stop, stop! It actually hurts!" Kathryn hissed.

 

"Stop wiggling so much" her partner in crime panted, not giving in to her pleading "Hold still, It's a tight fit".

 

"Too tight!..." She managed to choke out, nearly fainting.

 

Hearing her tone of voice he finally capitulated, slowly easing away from her. "You OK?"

 

"I will be, just give me a few minutes."

 

He nodded, not looking too convinced.

 

They were both panting and perspiring heavily. She noticed absentmindedly a stray bead of sweat running down his neck and further down to be hidden by his uniform collar.

His neatly clasped grey undershirt of the white dress uniform collar.

"Who the hell designs these stupid things!?!" She exploded clutching at her own white uniform shirt "And why do I have to wear a stiffer one?". The clasp was irreversibly bent out of shape and steadfastly refusing to cooperate.

Chakotay knew better then to interrupt the rant.

"I mean I've tried to cooperate, wearing jumpsuits, too short skirts and various skin tight suits over the years but this!" she pulled ineffectively at the clasp once again. "this is crossing the line! I will not wear this thing for the Gala tonight! I don't care what is expected of me, I am wearing my old uniform. The one that clasps without fuss and is tailored to my build."

Chakotay tried to interject something, but she cut him off. "Captain's prerogative. Have Tuvok inform the senior crew - we will be disembarking in our "old" dress uniforms, let them court martial me if they want to!"

He grinned.

"What?!"

"Why captain Janeway I never knew you were the highest ranking Rebel on this crew."

"You must be rubbing off on me." His smile only got wider " Enough with the dimples, go, find Tuvok.".

"Yes ma'am." Chakotay saluted smartly, rushing out of the captain's quarters only too happy to do her bidding this time. The new uniform was itchy as hell and did nothing to flatter anyone's figure.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The welcome Gala was in full swing on the Presidio grounds. The guests of honor easy to distinguish in the sea of white uniforms.

"So, Kathryn... Didn't get the memo on the new uniform regulations?" Admiral Paris inquired, sipping his champagne and observing the dance floor from the sidelines. 

"What memo was that Admiral." He was proud to see she didn't even blink at the veiled accusation. 

"It must have gotten overlooked in the torrent of information forwarded to you by the Command. "

"It must have been, we would never have overlooked something so... important". 

Her second in command, the constant shadow to her right, nearly chocked on his drink. 

Owen was proud, diplomacy and insolence, all in one. She really was coming into her own. 

"Well that explains your choice of hairstyle as well."

She gave him a blank look, a sincere one this time. "Hair cut regulation?"

"We are at war Kathryn, the regulations are what makes the paper pushers happy - the hair is to be cut short or worn away from face." he quoted, noticing with interest color rising in her cheeks. She really hadn't known about that one.

He waited for the inevitable explosion but none came to his surprise. Instead she turned towards her second in command. 

"I'll shave my head Commander if you shave yours." she said with a straight face.

Owen Paris could not remember the last time he laughed so loud in public. 

"Oh, Kathryn my girl," he said drying his tears drawing her into a hug "you'll make an excellent Admiral".

She shook her head puzzled and watched the admiral walk away towards his new granddaughter and daughter in law. 

"What do you think that was about?" she absent mindedly asked Chakotay.

"It means that soon you will be the one dictating the hair length policy." 

She gave him a calculated look. "You can forget the bun of steel.".

"Deal." 

She turned back toward the crowd.

He just couldn't let it go - "I always preferred you with the pony tail anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I watched First Contact the other day and realised that the Voyager Crew would have hated the new uniforms with just as much passion as Jean Luc...


End file.
